Scream 5 opening
by Jared Patrick
Summary: This is my interpretation of how SCREAM 5 should open.


Opens at Rachael Roberts home. Night

A news broadcast about the 21st century killing spree in Woodsboro...

- Tonight's topic... was a quiet, little town,now...a graveyard for many of it's 's been two years since Woodsboro endured it's latest of the local Jill Roberts,was mistakenly sought as the hero that put an end to this 21st century killing spree,until an act in a local were later informed that Jill and Charlie Walker,her partner were behind it all,after local celebrity victim,Sidney Prescott put an end to her madness... Is Woodsboro finally safe,or is this only a part of another madman's plot...The question everyone wants to know,is...Is it finally over? If you want to know more about the latest Woodsboro killing spree,pick up a copy of "Woodsboro Massacre Reboot",written by Gale Riley...Later...Stab franchise being sued...

The TV is shut off.

Mike Walker 18,sits in a chair in his girlfriend,Rachael Roberts' living room.

Mike:Paranoid much,God,these people don't know how to give it a rest.

Rachael:Easy for you to say,you haven't lived in Woodsboro your whole life.

Mike:what're you talking about? It's not like you were involved or anything.

Racheal:No,but I did sit,like right next to Jill in school,she just didn't seem like the type to carry something like that out.I mean her motive obviously made no sense,there had to be someone pulling the strings.

Mike:Believe it or not,she was just a pawn,after her plan came together,she killed him,she didn't want to share the fame with no one,not even Sidney,but that plan obviously failed.

Rachael:And...how do you know all this?

Mike picks up a book.

Mike:Guess who bought a copy of Woodsboro Massacre Reboot?

Rachael:Wow...(Laughing)

Mike:I was curious about how it all went down.

Rachael:Your stupidity amazes me Mike.(Laughing)

Mike:It does,does it?

Mike holds Rachael by the shoulders and kisses her...

They are interupted by Rachael's phone ringing.

Mike doesn't want her to leave.

Rachael:Come on Mike,I gotta' answer my phone,it could be my dad.

Mike:So...you said he's in Dallas.

Rachael:Still gotta' answer it.

Rachael walks over to the table and looks at her phone,an UNKNOWN caller is calling.

Rachael:Wow,really?

Mike:What,who is it?

Rachael:What kind of obvious prank call doesn't say Unknown number.

Mike:It's probably Matt,he's the only idiot to actually do something like that.

Rachael:You think I should answer it?

Mike:Nah,he'll probably just say something stupid.

Rachael's phone stops ringing.

Mike:C'mon baby,We only got tonight to be alone,let's make the best of it.

The home phone rings.

Rachael:Now,that's gotta be my dad,he's the only one that knows that number.

Mike:Ugh!I'll be upstairs.

Mike leaves the room.

Rachael answers the phone.

Rachael:Hey Daddy.

Killer- Don't think so.

Rachael:Uh...who is this?

Killer- Someone.

Rachael:Well...someone,I think you have the wrong number.

Rachael hangs up.

The phone rings again.

Rachael answers in an irritated tone.

Rachael:Hello.

Killer- Why'd you hang up?

Racheal:Because,only one person is suppose to have this number and you're not him.

Killer-You mean daddy?

Rachael:Yes and you're not him,so goodbye...

The man interupts.

Killer-You better not hang up on me bitch!

Rachael:Too late.

Rachael hangs up.

Her phone answers it in an angry tone.

Rachael:I don't have time for this Matt,so give it a rest!

The same voice is heard on the other end.

Killler-You don't have time for what Rachael?C'mon I just want to play a game.

Rachael is now scared,knowing that it's the same man and that he knows her name.

Rachael:Who the fuck are you?

Killer-You sure that's what you want to know,or would you rather know where I am?

Rachael-No!I just want to know who you are,so I can report you.

Killer-That's a shame,because Mike knows where I am,don't you Mike?

Mike's broken down voice can be heard on Rachael's end of the phone.

Mike-R-Rachael.

Rachael panics in hearing this.

Rachael:Y-You're in my house?

Killer-Now you want to know where I then,let's play that game I mentioned earlier,hide and seek,it's simple,you hide and I got 30 seconds.

Rachael hangs up.

Rachael runs upstairs,to her room,seeing Mike laying on the floor,multiple stab wounds and blood everywhere.

Rachael:Oh my !Mike,you're gonna be okay,you're gonna be okay,look at me,I'm gonna' call 're gonna be fine.

Mike sees the killer enter the room behind Rachael.

Mike:B-ehind you!

Rachael turns around and Killer stabs her in the /she pulls the knife out and she staggers out the room,down the hallway,the killer falls to the floor,the killer looks over her,tilts his/her head and says...

- Sorry Rachael,but I found you.

The killer lifts his/her knife,dripping with blood and slashes down toward Rachael,cutting to title **SCREAM 5**.

The (-) indicates the person on the other end of the call.


End file.
